November Rain
by goldenfriedtofu
Summary: Azula, Ty Lee and three rainy days. Autumn TyZula Week 2015. *Oneshot*


_A/N: These are just three of the seven prompts. I didn't want to do Tyzula Week because I only had three ideas for drabbles I liked, but I changed my mind and decided to post anyway. I hope that's okay!_

* * *

 _ **November Rain**_

* * *

 **III. Daycare**

It's a rainy day and the swings on the daycare playground are soaked. So Ty Lee grabs her jacket and tosses it over, mopping up the water and leaving her arms bare and soaked by the cold, cold raindrops as she makes the swing usable for Princess Azula.

Her parents certainly won't mind; they want to suck up to Fire Lord Azulon.

Ty Lee doesn't mind either; she wants to prove to Azula that she would do absolutely anything for her.

"I hate the rain," Azula complains as she invites herself onto the swing and looks at Ty Lee expectantly. Ty Lee does as Azula anticipated and begins to push the princess gently.

Azula's back feels so _good_ on Ty Lee's damp hands. Ty Lee blushes, her cheeks hot. She wonders if the rain will sizzle on her cheeks like water in a hot pan.

"You sound like Mai," Ty Lee teases.

"Mai has a point about the weather." Azula closes her eyes and lets the rain drops burst on her face as Ty Lee pushes her.

Ty Lee's hands feel good against Azula's back.

"Hey, you two aren't supposed to be here!" shouts the owner of the daycare for little children as she sees the ten year old girls. They both look much too old.

"But these are the only swings in like all of Caldera!" Ty Lee shrieks, beginning to let go.

Azula grabs her and rolls her eyes.

The owner of the daycare recognizes the princess and her eyes widen as huge as saucers.

"Forgive me, princess. Feel free to continue." She bows and Azula smirks.

"It's good to be princess of everything," Azula says contentedly.

"It's good to push the princess of everything on the swings," Ty Lee whispers, wiping the rain from her brow.

 **V. Cherries**

Lightning crashes outside. It is a dark and stormy night, and two wicked young women have just finished one of the best trysts they have had in a while.

Azula reclines and looks up at Ty Lee. She has this glint of satisfaction in her golden eyes that Ty Lee loves; Azula must love it too. They are in the palace, having a _girls night_ , which of course is the greatest double entendre _ever_. Ty Lee knows because Azula made it up to tell her father.

If he knew what they were actually doing, he would have Ty Lee strung up or burned at the stake. But, inexplicably, Ty Lee seems to think that the risk is worth it.

 _Mai and Zuko are doing it,_ is their protest. _Mai and Zuko are doing it right now, and I bet Mai's parents just ask them if they want some drinks or snacks or some kind of sexual aids._

"Are you not pissed about Ember Island anymore?" Ty Lee asks sweetly as she sits up, her bare back against Azula's smooth legs. "I feel like I've totally made up for it."

"Maybe," Azula says softly. "I still question your devotion."

Ty Lee moans in something between agony and sexuality. Azula suppresses her smug laughter. "What do I have to do, your worship?"

"Your worship? I like that," Azula purrs, her smirk glowing. "I'd like you to walk out there into the rain in your underwear and go bring me roses from the garden. I will reward you with my favor... and one of those cherry tart things. You like those, don't you?"

"I love cherry tarts." _And the day we uh... did a certain slang term... before Ember Island_. "I will do it."

Ty Lee springs up without the extra convincing Azula assumed she would have to do, and marches out into the rain.

 **VII. Ice Water**

The rain is ice cold and Ty Lee has her arms wrapped around herself. "I'm dying of hypothermia!" she shrieks, throwing herself against Azula.

"You were the one who convinced me to go on a _hike_. Royalty. On a hike. And I _did it_ ," Azula says as she wraps her arms around the shivering girl. Ty Lee is soaked... and would probably win any wet shirt contest, if Azula is being honest. She _did_ strip down to white underclothes, after all. Azula is wise enough to wear dark red to cover up bloodstains or nipple visibility in the ice cold rain.

"Warm me up. Please, please, please..." Ty Lee kisses Azula's neck, which sparks a heat in the princess.

As they lean against the cold, slick cave wall waiting out the awful storm, Azula's control over her body temperature makes Ty Lee very grateful.

(Azula hopes the rain lasts for a while.)

(Ty Lee does too.)


End file.
